english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Mary Morgan
Mary Morgan is an American voice actress. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Magical Index (2012) - Additional Voices *Baccano! (2009) - Chiney *Baka & Test: Summon the Beasts (2011) - Additional Voices *Baka & Test: Summon the Beasts: Season 2 (2013) - Additional Voices *Bamboo Blade (2009-2010) - Additional Voices *Barakamon (2016) - Additional Voices *Big Windup! (2009) - Mizutani's Mother *Blassreiter (2009) - Additional Voices *Castle Town Dandelion (2016) - Additional Voices *Cat Planet Cuties (2012) - Additional Voices *Chaos Dragon (2016) - Eykha *Claymore (2008-2009) - Lucia, Additional Voices *Corpse Princess (2010) - Additional Voices *D.Gray-man (2009) - Derry (ep37), Miena (ep27), Additional Voices *Deadman Wonderland (2012) - Kasuga Kyouko, Additional Voices *Freezing (2012) - Yi Soo-Na (ep12), Additional Voices *Freezing: Vibration (2015) - Yi Soo-Na *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010-2011) - Kayal (ep45), Additional Voices *Ghost Hunt (2008) - Girl B (ep3), Girl C, Schoolgirl (ep9) *Guilty Crown (2013) - Spoon (ep15), Additional Voices *Heaven's Lost Property: Forte (2012) - Additional Voices *Heroic Age (2009) - Additional Voices *High School DxD (2013) - Katase, Additional Voices *High School DxD: New (2014) - Katase *Jormungand (2014) - Additional Voices *Kaze no Stigma (2009) - Chizura (ep17), Additional Voices *Keijo!!!!!!!! (2016) - Miho Ono (ep1) *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple (2009) - Female Student (ep14), Female Student 2 (ep2), Female Student A (ep13), Female Student B (ep5), Gymnast C (ep6), Store Clerk (ep5), Voice A (ep12), Young Child (ep7), Additional Voices *Last Exile: Fam, The Silver Wing (2013) - Delphine Eraclea (ep15.5), Additional Voices *Linebarrels of Iron (2010) - Satoru Yamashita *Maken-Ki! Two (2016) - Shopgirl 7A (ep7), Additional Voices *Michiko & Hatchin (2013) - Additional Voices *Nabari (2009) - Additional Voices *Negima!? Magister Negi Magi (2008-2009) - Madoka Kugimiya/Student No.11, Additional Voices *Noragami (2015) - Additional Voices *One Piece (2012-2015) - Daisy, Drim, Additional Voices *Ōkami-san & Her Seven Companions (2012) - List (Female; ep3), Additional Voices *Ouran High School Host Club (2008-2009) - Honey Fangirl, Additional Voices *Ping Pong: The Animation (2015) - Additional Voices *Princess Jellyfish (2012) - Additional Voices *Psycho-Pass (2014) - Additional Voices *Psycho-Pass 2 (2014) - Additional Voices *Rideback (2011) - Additional Voices *Romeo × Juliet (2009) - Petruchio's Brother (ep24), Additional Voices *Rosario + Vampire (2011) - Additional Voices *Sankarea: Undying Love (2013) - Additional Voices *Sasami: Magical Girls Club (2008) - Base Runner (ep17), Brown Shirt Classmate (ep17), Classmate (ep25), Crowd (ep26), Evil Voice (ep4), Housewife B (ep20), Komiya (ep8), Magic Rat Ring (ep17), Saeki (ep8), Additional Voices *School Rumble: 2nd Semester (2008) - Additional Voices *Sekirei: Pure Engagement (2012) - Additional Voices *Sgt. Frog (2009-2011) - Additional Voices *Shakugan no Shana: Season II (2012) - Additional Voices *Shuffle! (2008) - Additional Voices *Str.A.In: Strategic Armored Infantry (2009) - Additional Voices *The Devil Is a Part-Timer! (2014) - Additional Voices *Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE (2009) - Additional Voices *Valkyrie Drive: Mermaid (2017) - Additional Voices *We Without Wings (2013) - Kobato Haneda *Witchblade (2008) - Lab Tech (ep15) *xxxHOLiC (2008) - Friend A (ep13), Little Girl (ep11), Woman (ep2), Additional Voices 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Freezing: Vibration (2015) - Yi Soo-Na (ep6) 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *One Piece: 3D2Y: Overcoming Ace's Death! Luffy's Pledge to His Friends (2019) - Daisy 'Movies - Dubbing' *Case Closed: Captured in Her Eyes (2009) - Additional Voices *Case Closed: The Phantom of Baker Street (2010) - Seichiro Kikukawa *Fullmetal Alchemist: The Sacred Star of Milos (2012) - Additional Voices *Summer Wars (2011) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *.hack//Quantum (2012) - Additional Voices *Negima!? Magister Negi Magi: Spring (2008) - Madoka Kugimiya/Student No.11 *Negima!? Magister Negi Magi: Summer (2008) - Madoka Kugimiya/Student No.11 *School Rumble: Extra Class (2008) - Girl Student (ep1) 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: Axis Powers (2010) - Additional Voices *Hetalia: The Beautiful World (2014) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Adventures of Bailey: The Lost Puppy (2010) - Jinger, Puppy Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Infinity Blade (2010) - Additional Voices 'Video Games' *Amaranthine Voyage: The Orb of Purity (2015) - Receptionist *Borderlands 2 (2013) - Generic Female 1 *Flipping Death (2018) - Additional Voices *Hidden Expedition: Midgard's End (2016) - Saleswoman *Hidden Expedition: The Lost Paradise (2016) - Nima, Soona *Myths of the World: Behind the Veil (2017) - La Catrina 3 *Smite (2018) - Moonlit Scout Neith Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (80) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (71) *Years active on this wiki: 2008-2019. Category:American Voice Actors